


Can You Hold Me - Art

by rosenlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Klance Big Bang 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: Art entry for Luna_Vulpes fic [Can You Hold Me] for the Klance BB





	Can You Hold Me - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030) by [Luna_Vulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes). 



> Hi there! Please take a look at Luna's fic [here]!  
> These are my fanarts for the fic, please no reposting (๑•﹏•)  
> You can also find them on  
> Tumblr : [Cover art](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/167407871973/can-you-hold-me-by-paperrabbit13-luna) | [Hug Sequence](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/167407889473/then-lance-pulled-his-face-back-so-they-could)  
> Instagram: here  
> Twitter: [...]

_Keith sighed and released his hold of Lance. The lingering sensation of his touch already missed._

 

_“Then,” Lance pulled his face back so they could see each other, “have me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Luna for the support despite my current predicament, and to my friends always ready to give me their opinion when all I could see was pixels and despair ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
